The VIP Room
by smmiskimen
Summary: Geeky Edward Cullen stumbles into Emmett’s Pleasure Palace and lays eyes on the lovely Jezebel and is entranced.What happens when he can no longer hide behind his plastic framed glasses? What will happen when Jezebel notices him watching? Geekward/AH/OOC


**Geekward Shuffle Challenge**

**Pen Name: smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80**

**Link to FFnet Profile: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~smmiskimen **

**Song Title: "I'm In Love with a Stripper" T-Pain**

**Story Title: The VIP Room**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or "I'm in Love with a Stripper" by T-Pain or Microsoft but I do own this story plot.**

**Summary: Geeky Edward Cullen stumbles into Emmett's Pleasure Palace and lays eyes on the lovely Jezebel and is happens when he can no longer hide behind his plastic framed glasses? What will happen when Jezebel notices him watching? Geekward/AH/OOC**

* * *

The VIP Room

EPOV

SHIT! Could this night get any worse? I had just found out that Mr. Smooth Talker Jasper Hale snaked me out of the big Microsoft contract that I had done all the leg work on and to make matters worse, he rubbed it in my face. Then the skies opened up into a torrential downpour at the same time I got a flat tire on my old ancient hand-me-down Volvo. I decided to wait for the rain to stop and ducked into the only place nearby, Emmett's Pleasure Palace.

I paid the cover charge and headed straight for the bathroom to try and dry off. I dried off my black rimmed glasses and was careful of the tape holding on one of the ear pieces. I really needed to get a new pair soon. I placed them back on my face and made sure that my hair was straight, parted down the center and flat against my head, the only way it was tamable. If left to its own devices, my hair would look like bed head. I know my current style was referred to the "butt do" but it was simple and worked. I looked over myself in the mirror and decided to remove my pocket protector and placed it in my coat pocket. I smoothed the collar of my plain white button up shirt and took a deep breath for the sights I was about to be assaulted with.

With shaky hands, I opened the door and the loud music almost burst my eardrums. I found a spot at the back of the club and tried desperately to not look at _them._ I ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri, light on the rum, and then caught sight of her. From the moment I saw her dancing on the stage I knew I could look at no other. Unfortunately, my appearance was never one that she would go for, me the geek and her, so beautiful!

That night sealed my fate of being the super geek watcher for her. Every night I went back to Emmett's Pleasure Palace to watch her and only her. I had learned the fine art of turning every other girl down. I only wanted her. I sat in the same seat at the same table every night for four months just to watch her, the beautiful Jezebel.

Every night she would pass glances my way during her dances and I would look away or try to get up and leave, usually causing me to trip over my own feet and spill someone's drink; most of the time I had to just look away so that the prominent tent in my slacks wouldn't be noticed.

Tonight started out like all the others, I ditched my pocket protector in my car and walked inside, taking my familiar seat in the back where I could watch her, concealed in the shadows of the corner and blended in with the sea of faces at the other tables. Unfortunately, a group of obnoxious frat boys decided to get a little hands on with one of the girls and chaos ensued. Before I realized it, a heavenly voice broke through the violent display and I turned to see the luscious Jezebel standing in front of me. She was clad in only a small blue leather skirt and bra ensemble with 5 inch heels. Her long brown hair curled freely down her back and shoulders and her deep brown eyes stared into my terrified green eyes.

I gulped and adjusted my broken glasses, mentally cursing myself for not getting a new pair sooner. I wanted to speak but was afraid that I would sound like a prepubescent boy about to get his first hand job. Lucky for me, my beautiful Jezebel decided to speak first.

"See something you like?" Jezebel asked as she slowly twirled around in front of me, arching her back and pushing her perfect apple butt out to reveal the barely there black lace thong.

I nodded slowly, still not trusting my voice. She sat on the table in front of me and relaxed back on her hands, pushing her ample breasts into the air. I still couldn't trust my voice so I just smiled at her in the dorkiest way possible. I expected her to jump off the table and run, laughing at me. Instead, she surprised me by pivoting on the table and placing one spiked heel on my leg and the other between my legs, giving me a little peek-a-boo of her panties. I felt the familiar tent start pitching itself in my pants and groaned inwardly.

"So, the strong and brooding type or the shy and silent type?" she asked as she leaned forward towards my face, her legs parting slightly more. My face instantly flushed with the excess blood not already occupied by my one man camping crew hiding in my slacks. Apparently all my blood hadn't rushed to my slacks.

"Ahhhh, the shy and silent type. That explains why you have been coming in here for 4 months and been refusing all the other girls. Now, I don't know if girls aren't your thing or if the right one hasn't offered yet…" Jezebel trailed off and that was the trigger.

"N…n…no, girls are my thing, well, one girl that is," I stuttered and looked down.

Jezebel leaned forward and grabbed my tie, pulling my face within inches of hers. I took a deep, shaky breath as her lips brushed against the shell of my ear and almost died from her next words.

"Well then," she said in a husky voice, "since you are my number one admirer, this one is on the house."

She slid off the table, my tie still in her grasp and started walking towards the back of the club. I had no choice but to follow or be dragged. She led the way down a dimly lit hallway past numerous doors on each side, finally stopping at the last door on the right. She reached out and turned the handle then pulled me into the plush room.

Before I could say a word, she spun me around and pushed me down onto a large cushiony seat. It was circular with no back. I glanced at my surroundings and saw my reflection on every wall, even the ceiling.

I looked back at Jezebel and she was standing a few feet from me, staring me down like a hunter with its prey. If it was possible, I was more nervous than ever before. I didn't know whether to run for the safety of my old beat up Volvo or drop to my knees and thank God. She made my decision for me by twisting slightly and locking the door. Turning back to me with a determined look, I watched her blood red lips turn up slightly in a smile before parting to release her angelic voice.

"So, what's your name?" she asked as she started to slowly caress her body with her fingertips.

I had to swallow to keep myself from drooling and then answered. "E...E…Edward." I ran my hands up and down my legs to try and dry them of the sweat.

"Well Edward…" she said. The sound of my name rolling off of her tongue sent shockwaves to my penis. "There are a few rules I must inform you of before we get started. Rule number 1, you can't touch me unless I tell you to. Rule number 2, no touching yourself." She walked to the corner of the room and turned on the small stereo. "And, rule number 3, I get to touch you whenever and wherever I want. Now, do you think you can follow these 3 little rules?" she asked as she slowly stalked towards me.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Oh sweet Jesus, Mary mother of God, this beautiful sweet girl is going to touch me. Oh please let it be true. I could only nod my head eagerly as she descended herself onto my lap. I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself…

"Now, to get you ready…" she said as she slowly removed my glasses and took special care setting them on the table in the room. "This hair just won't do," she purred as she let her finger weave a course of destruction through my hair causing it to become unruly and making it look like I finally got some. She dragged her fingernails lightly down and around my neck until she reached my tie. "And this, is mine!" she said as she loosened it and pulled it off only to place it around her neck.

Her fingers moved back to my collar and slowly she started to unbutton my shirt. I inwardly cussed myself for my choice of undershirts for the day, my Star Wars shirt from my first Star Wars convention I went to in middle school that still fit and that I couldn't bear to part with. The letters were fading and almost obsolete. Upon seeing the shirt Jezebel's eyebrow quirked up and she smirked.

"Hmm, is that a Lightsaber in your pants or are you getting excited?" Jezebel asked with a playful grin.

I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself…

I just nodded my response, not indicating which was right. I was sure she knew. Jezebel finished unbuttoning my shirt and removed it before grabbing the hem of my undershirt and slowly lifting it up my torso and over my head. Once I was free of my shirts she moved her hands back to my chest and started tracing the contours of my body. I drew in a sharp breath, almost sounding like a hiss when her nails found my happy trail. She followed it downwards but stopped just millimeters from the waist of my slacks.

She started to gyrate her hips on me and I clenched my hands at my sides, willing myself not to touch her and break the rules. She slid backward off of my lap and turned around in front of me. She asked me for my hands and I gave them to her willingly. She placed my hands on her hips and placed her hands over mine, clenching them up until I was grabbing fistfuls of her skirt. She then pushed my hands down causing her skirt to drop to the floor. She bent over in front of me and wiggled her butt in my face before stepping out of her skirt and kicking it to the side.

I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself…

Jezebel leisurely snaked her body down until her butt was on my lap and her back was pressed against my chest and she continued her grinding movements against my pelvis in time to the song. It had a slow, seductive beat to it and she matched her movements to the song perfectly. I felt my one man camping crew hard at work again and she must have felt it too because she looked at me over her shoulder, snaked one arm up and around my neck, and pulled my ear to her lips.

Bella purred into my ear, "I see you are enjoying this just as I thought you would. Now don't get too worked up, we still have a long way to go."

I about came undone as her words penetrated deep in my body. I had never come this close to anything and I was fighting off the urge to blow everything in the next few seconds. Jezebel seemed to sense my lack of restraint because she slid off my lap and twisted around, snaking her body like a belly dancer.

I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself…

I watched her undulate her hips slowly to the right and the left as she slid her soft hands up and down her sides. She stared into my eyes, burning her gaze deep into my soul as she continued her cat and mouse games. She bent over and wrapped her hands around one of her ankles before slowly sliding them up her leg to her pelvis then repeated the same gesture on the other leg; her pert breasts peeking at me the entire time from their lacy enclosure. I sat up a little straighter and swallowed, trying to slow my racing heart.

Jezebel stood up and dipped her hips back and forth, her butt shaking temptingly in my face as her hands crossed over the small of her back before reaching up for the small clasp holding her bra on. I drew in a sharp breath as she undid each of the two clasps very slowly. Turning slowly around, or maybe it was just me, she cupped her breast, still encased in their lacey bedding.

I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself, I will not jizz on myself…

She slipped her hand under her bra and across each breast, removing it without showing anything. She flung the fabric hitting home, right on top of my head. My hand shook as I reached up to pull it down into my lap, daring not to look at it. I kept my eyes on her but my fingers rubbed the delicate cross pattern of the lace, burning it into my memory.

Jezebel walked back towards me and knelt onto the seat, straddling my lap in a very intimate way. I wanted to grab her and pull her against me but I fought the urge away, careful to not break the rules. She settled herself onto my lap, closer to my groin and placed her hands on my shoulders. She stared deep into my eyes as she slipped one hand down my back, trailing her nails between my shoulder blades, while the other hand slipped up my neck and tangled itself into the hair at the nape of my neck. Her hands on my body felt amazing.

I felt her hands on the move again as she slowly rotated her hips on my lap, drawing her apex closer and closer to my desire. She let her fingers trace the muscles in my arms until she curled her delicate fingers around my wrists, lifting them up and placing them on the outsides of her milky thighs. I had to bite my tongue to keep the reflexive moan at bay. Her skin was so soft and tantalizing under my fingers I just wanted to move them across her entire body.

I don't know what I did in my life to have been granted the chance to even breathe the same air as the beautiful goddess Jezebel but I was sure as hell going to thank the gods later tonight for the chance I had been given. Even though I knew it was a long shot, I wanted more. Now that I had sampled the all encompassing power of Jezebel I knew I would want more, need more. She seemed to sense my need because she started sliding my hands along her heavenly thighs and up around the curve of her hips. Without thinking about it I grabbed hold of her hips and squeezed them, pulling her against my groin. My head dipped back with the contact and as I was about to let out a low moan I heard a higher pitched one come from my goddess.

The mewl that fell from those beautiful lips caused my world to tip on its axis; I was no longer focused on not jizzing on myself. That thought left my mind, as my new goal was to illicit that heavenly sound from her as many times she would allow. I wanted her to scream from my ministrations.

My eyes opened, not even realizing they had closed, to focus on the sight before me. If I thought she was a goddess before now she was ethereal. Her head was tossed back in sheer ecstasy, which spurred my meager confidence even more. I pulled her to me again but this time I thrust my hips up to meet hers.

I was on sensory over load between the sounds and the tingles her body was producing in favor of the actions I was performing. I fought the urge to continue and was caught off guard when Jezebel opened her eyes and met my gaze with a fiery one. Before I knew what was happening she grabbed a handful of my hair and crushed her lips into mine, her tongue prying my lips apart. I fell into the kiss sloppily.

I grabbed Jezebel's hips and pulled them into mine again as I kissed her back. I noticed that her kiss was slower and more passionate than the eager and messy one that I was giving her so I slowed my tongue and lips and matched her pace, instantly sensing her appreciation and approval of the change.

I started to get into the kiss and let my body act on its own accord. One hand stayed on her luscious hip as the other made a slow path up her bare back, grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling her into me even more. Her body rocked against mine as if it desired even more contact than was already happening. I groaned slightly at the friction her gyrations were creating on my groin and she tightened her grip on my hair in response to the groan.

All at once her body stiffened and she jumped up and out of my arms. I was dazed and confused at her actions as I watched her pick up the remnants of her clothes and start to dressing hurriedly. I couldn't figure out what had gone wrong, what I had done.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she was fighting with her bra.

I stood up and took the two steps towards her, touching her lightly on the shoulder. She gasped and spun around to face me. Her bra was barely on and the straps were hanging down her arms. I reflexively reached out and righted them on her shoulders and she flinched away from my touch.

"Please," I whispered as she took another step backwards. I raised my hands into the air realizing my mistake in touching her. "I…I…I'mmm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules." I dropped my hands to my sides and clenched them into fists trying to fight the urge to touch her again.

She bent down and quickly snatched up her skirt, sliding it on before looking at me again. No words came from her mouth as she looked me in the eye. I started to feel uncomfortable under the weight of her stare. I suddenly wanted out of that room. I spun around and grabbed my shirts, throwing my t-shirt on and tossing the other over my shoulder. My tie was nowhere to be seen. I leaned over to the table and snatched my glasses up and put them on muttering my apologies again as I attempted to exit the room.

A small hand stopped my escape and I looked up to see Jezebel staring at me again but her gaze was different. It seemed softer than before and less surprised. I looked back into her eyes and sighed deeply. It was now or never, I had to ask her what I had been dying to ask her for 4 months yet never had the guts to ask.

"Jezebel…" I started then sighed again. I took a half step backwards and ran my fingers through my hair, disheveling it even more. I tried to concentrate on my thoughts enough to be able to form a coherent sentence. "Jezebel…I was wondering…would you…oh never mind," I stated as I once again tried to exit the room.

This time the small hand did not reach out for me. Instead I heard her voice, barely a whisper, as she said, "wait."

I turned to her and noticed a faint blush creeping up her soft cheeks. I wanted to reach out and caress them but steadied my hands at my sides. I had already stepped too far tonight and I just knew that she would never want a guy like me to touch her in that way.

"Please, finish what you were saying, please?" she asked in a soft voice. It was completely different from the commanding tone she used with me just minutes before. This was like melted butter seeping its way into every nook and cranny of my natural defense system. I was at a loss to be able to refuse her anything.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like…well, if I could possibly…you see I was thinking that maybe…" SHIT! I was messing this one up big time. Way to go Geekward! Well, referring to myself with my old high school nickname wouldn't help this situation. I needed to man up. I took a deep and controlled breath and tried again. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. Outside of here."

I mentally patted myself on the back for my ability to finally finish a sentence but cringed inwardly waiting for the refusal I knew was coming. I peeked at Jezebel and noticed her chewing on her bottom lip and blushing. Her hands were clenched together and she was nervously fidgeting.

"Ummm…well…that sounds…" Jezebel started and I just knew she was trying to come up with a nice way to say no. Her next words shocked me. "Well, I would actually like that. My shift ended about 30 minutes ago and if you give me time to change we could go now. If that's alright with you."

I smiled widely as my inner self jumped for joy and did fist pumps. "I would love that. Your car or mine?" I asked.

"Well, my truck is parked on the side of the building; it is the only big red beast out there. Meet me by it in say…15 minutes? I need to get changed. We can take my truck or you can follow me. Either way is fine by me," Jezebel said with a soft smile and a light twinkle in her eye. Her blush was still present but wasn't as noticeable as before.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said.

She smiled at me and then opened the door for us to exit. She reminded me of where she was parked again and promised to meet me outside in exactly 15 minutes. I ran to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face before I headed outside to my old Volvo. I got into it and pulled around the building, easily spotting her 'big red beast.' I turned my car off and stepped out into the cool air and checked my watch. I had only 7 minutes to wait for her to arrive.

I started to pace back and forth, going over our parting conversation when it hit me and I froze in place. She had been off work for over 30 minutes. We had been in that room together after she was already off work. Did that mean...? Could she be…? Why did…? Question after question ran through my mind as I tried to figure out if there was some hidden meaning behind our encounter.

I wasn't paying attention to the club and realized that she would be coming out any minute so I spun around and almost knocked a small girl over. She was wearing a pair of worn out black Chucks and faded baggy jeans. I followed the view up and saw the R2D2 shirt from the 2008 Star Wars Convention in Atlanta. I smiled lightly at the memories of that convention then looked up further. The girl was wearing dark horn-rimmed glasses, had on no makeup, and her brown hair was twisted up with chopsticks holding it in place.

She looked at me expectantly and I stared back wondering why this girl was standing here in front of me. I glanced over her shoulder at the side door of the club looking for Jezebel and I heard the girl clear her throat. I looked back at her and felt as if I should know her but couldn't place her at all.

"You ready?" the girl asked.

Ready? Ready for what? I looked at her with what was probably the most confused look ever to cross my face and she burst out laughing.

She looked up at me with a smirk then reached up and grabbed the chopsticks holding her hair, releasing it down her back. Then she reached up and removed her glasses and winked at me while smiling.

"Psst, it's me," she whispered playfully and I immediately blushed.

"Jezebel?" I asked.

"Actually, it's Bella, my friend came up with the name Jezebel for me when I started working here, I hope you don't mind," she said.

I was completely shocked. The woman of my fantasies just became the woman of my dreams in her R2D2 shirt. I couldn't speak as I stood there and took it all in.

"I guess a formal introduction would be appropriate," Jezebel, oops I mean Bella, said. She stuck her hand out to me and said, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Pleased to meet you."

I reached for her hand and clasped it in mine. I felt a shockwave soar through my body that was more powerful than the force had ever been in Luke Skywalker. "Edward Cullen, the pleasure is all mine."

We both laughed out loud and it just felt right. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be better than when Hans found out that Luke and Leia were brother and sister. We decided to take her truck and I hopped into the passenger side, eager to see where the night would take us.

As we headed off down the road, Bella reached over and took my hand in hers. I smiled and had the feeling that things were starting to look up.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote for your lovely Geekward and Jezebel/Bella! Love you and review please! I am considering making this into a full length story if you guys want it. Please review and let me know!!!**


End file.
